ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: The Animated Movie/Trailers
NOTE: Before these trailers have not released in the US. The official date for the US is August 12 2016. Official Trailer 1 (December 30 2015) *Plays Happy Together* Batman: There coming back Robin: What Batman Batman: The Villain Crew Joker: ha ha ha ha haaaaaa HAHAHAHAHA This Winter Joker's Car smashes out of a construction site Harley Quinn: Well that was a ride More coming soon! Batman Official Trailer (July 25 2016) Meet Batman He Is The Crime fighter hero Robin: Yeah you know he is Well can he save Gotham Now? Robin: Oh I don't know can he? Batman: FOR THE LAST TIME ROBIN I CAN This August Batman: Take one step Joker and your going to have a laughter blast Joker: Hey Bats only I CAN DO THE PUNS THANK YOU VERY MUCH Comes Something Big Batman: We need to stop these children getting hit by a bus any questions Alfred: Yes Master Bruce. Well you know.... Batman: Besides Alfred Batman: The Animated Movie In Cinemas August 11 Robin Official Trailer (July 29 2016) This August Robin: Ooo Shiny Wheels Robin: You know this bus is the perfect shape Batman: Robin Focus Come a giant Gotham City Adventure Robin: Wait I need to take bathroom break before we stop this so called Joker Plan Oh and I guess Arkham Joker: Oh Finally Batman: The Animated Movie In Cinemas August 11 Joker Official Trailer (August 2 2016) This Blasting August Joker: HAHAHAHA Comes this villain Joker: Break Out plan done ok all we need to do his break out the others Harley Quinn: That's right Mr J Batman: Stop Joker Joker: Ok hold it You SAY THIS ALL THE TIME like check on wikipedia well it is not on wikipedia... anyways The Breakout has came again Harley Quinn: Hey Pudding Joker: FOR THE LAST TIME I HATE THAT NAME Harley Quinn: Batbrain is all messing your head Pud... I mean Mr J Joker: How like we always has a success, get us arrested at arkham and I don't stand a chance The Penguin: Yeah... Batman: The Animated Movie In Cinemas August 11 Official Harley Quinn Trailer (August 6 2016) This Mr J-Tastic August Harley Quinn: You got that right Comes the same old girl Harley Quinn: Don't worry Mr J all I did is threaten the city with my hammer and a crowbar and hit Robin However 100% More Crazy Harley Quinn: Hey Pudding guess what I baked you. Joker: Let me guess another pie Harley Quinn: No... Pudding! Joker: Hey let's make this fair JOKER ONLY MAKES JOKES AND PUNS Harley Quinn: Sample? Joker: Ok Joker: Gots a scoop of chocolate powder Joker: Meh Batman: The Animated Movie In Cinemas This Thursday 1 Day! Official Trailer (August 10 2016) Flashbacks! The Joker: HEY I AM GOING TO STOP THE WORLD Robin: Know your not *Robin get's joker arrested* Batman: WOW! HOW COULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I AM COMPLETELY USELESS Robin: Yeah that's right Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Batman: Wait that never happened Robin: Oh yes it did Tomorrow Joker: Woohoo it feels good to be back Harley Quinn: Yeah expect for the one thing pudding Joker: Yesssss? Harley Quinn: No Weapons Joker: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Joker: You know what it is ok we will just take spare Harley Quinn: You mean my complete useless bat as my weapon Joker: It is not useless There are Back Joker: HAHAHAHAHA Joker: Want too see a magic trick Comes a new adventure Alfred: I don't think that is all Master Bruce And New Villains Professor Pyg: Miss me? Scarecrow: Who are you? Professor Pyg: What! Harley Quinn: Yeah you are very forgetful Professor Pyg: WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! Batman: The Animated Movie In Cinemas Tomorrow Category:Trailers